Dead Puppies Aren't Much Fun
by Twistedfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean's little sister, Korrine, has been hiding a dog and Dean finds out. Sis!fic


**A/N: So Korrine is my new OC that I created for Supernatural. I am currently working on a back story/multi-chapter fic for her but for now the basics. She is the Winchester's half sister whom they met when she was 23 during at the beginning of season 5. She had a craptastic childhood but she trusts her brother's beyond belief and so is pretty upbeat around them after being with them awhile. I might put a character sketch for her on my profile; I might not.**

* * *

Korrine climbed the stairs to her room, glancing behind herself occasionally, making sure no one was following. The fact that they were in a house said a lot for the case. They had been in the small town for a little over three weeks when Dean relented and rented a house. Now it had been almost two months and they were considering giving up the case. It wasn't safe for the in one place for too long. As she opened her bedroom door she was tackled and held down by large paws and was repeatedly lick.

"Dog get off me!" She shoved the large mutt off of her and got quickly to her feet. Dog stared up at her happily wagging his, her… it's tail. She sighed and shoved the dog back in her room.

"You can't just come barging out like that," Korrine gently scolded. "What if Dean had been following me? He would have kicked you to the curb in moments." She scratched the dog under the chin and smiled as his hind leg went wild. "He would feel bad about it, but he wouldn't show it. Sam would like you though. He loves dogs." She knew that Dog had no clue what she was saying but she didn't have many people to talk to. Her brother's weren't the best conversationalists sometimes.

"Rin?" Sam called up the stairs. Korrine panicked as she tried to convince Dog to climb under the bed. Dog stared at her blankly, refusing to move from the spot.

"Just a minute!" She called, desperate to get Dog under the bed but Dog wouldn't budge. Her bedroom door opened and Sam stared in shock at the forbidden dog sitting happily next to his sister.

"Dean is going to be so pissed," Sam said as he sat next to the dog and began scratching it behind the ear. Korrine stared at her brother in shock.

"You're not going to make me get rid of him?" She asked meekly, trying not to let herself get hopeful. Dean had a strict rule against dogs and refused to tell his half sister why.

"Nah," Sam said as Dog rolled over to get a tummy rub. "But I will tell Dean when he gets back from the dinner run. He went to get chinese, I think." Korrine frowned but didn't complain. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to and may be able to convince Dean to let her keep the dog. "What's its name?" Sam asked, searching for a collar through Dog's shaggy fur.

"Um well since I didn't think I was going to keep him, her... um, it, I named it Dog," she looked away in embarrassment.

"That is terribly unoriginal," he said with slight amusement. Dog began trying to lick Sam's face. The front door slammed open and the sound of Dean's heavy footsteps filled the house.

"Guys," Dean called "I got dinner." Korrine unceremoniously shoved Dog under her bed and told the mutt to stay before running down the stairs. Sam followed shortly after. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "You know, Rin, I met your boyfriend at the store. He won't be running anytime soon" he teased.

"You're a jerk you know that!" Korrine said, her face twisted in disgust.

"I was just kidding," Dean laughed ruffling his sister's hair. "I don't even know who your boyfriend is."

"This is why Sam's my favourite brother," Korrine huffed. Dean paused for a moment as he took in what she had said.

"He's your favourite brother!" he said incredulously. "What about me?"

"Dude, you said you beat up her boyfriend," Sam laughed. "That puts you down like fifty points."

"250, and Sam just earned 100," Korrine corrected.

"That's inflated," Dean argued. "Last I checked I had 4500 and Sam had 5250."

"Well, now you have 4250 and Sam has 5350," Korrine snatched the food from Dean's hand and headed into the kitchen.

"I don't approve of the boy either way," Dean said returning to the original conversation.

"Jackson is a perfectly respectable young man," Korrine crossed her arms.

"He has dated half the girls in the grade below you," Sam said seriously. "That's worse than dating _every_ girl in _your_ year."

"Yes, but not a single one of those girls could beat him halfway to Saturn; I can," she said smiling evilly. Sam shrugged at the look from Dean. Everyone froze as barking echoed from upstairs.

"Why is there barking in my house?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at his sister. Korrine shuffled.

"It's my ringtone?" she said it more like a question and then ruined her claim when her phone went off in her pocket, meowing _Eye of the Tiger_.

"That's why your room has smelt bad for the past week?" he asked as he stormed up the stairs. "You've been hiding a dog!"

"He, she… it was lost and hungry!" Korrine said silencing her phone as she ran after her brother. "I just thought I would keep it for a little while and then we could take it to the pound. No problem's with that." Dean shot her a glare over his shoulder. "Many problem's with that," Korrine said weakly. Dean opened her door and frowned. Dog sat in the middle of her room, tongue lolling out of he, she… it's mouth.

"I hate dogs," Dean said with a stern look, "and we aren't keeping it."

"Dog is adorable though," Korrine said running over and hugging the dog. "Plus he will stay in my room and I will take full responsibility." Dean stared at his sister, considering her offer

"You are completely in charge of that dog," Dean told her, "But ya, you can keep him. If he starts barking in the middle of the night, he's out on the street." Korrine squealed and hugged her brother before bouncing down the stairs, Dog following after.

"Sam," she yelled, "I'm taking Dog for a walk; you want to come with?" Sam poked his head out of the kitchen.

"I'm still eating," he said wiping a bit of salad dressing from his cheek.

"You can eat your rabbit food later," Korrine grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to the door. Dog bounced round their feet, half barking excitedly. Dean came down the stairs, throwing on his canvas jacket.

"I'll come too," Dean said following his two younger siblings out the door. The three siblings joked as they walked down the sidewalk, watching Dog run ahead to sniff something and then run back, as if making sure they were still there. Occasionally Korrine would race the Dog down the street and then run back to her brothers. Dog sat on the side of the road waiting for the three to catch up when it stood up suddenly, spotting a squirrel across the street. Korrine called the dog back but instead it took off across the street. A car turned the corner and hit the dog but kept on driving. The three stared at the street. Korrine sighed dejectedly.

"I should have expected that with the family curse and all," she said sadly.

"The dog always dies as the end," Dean said with a sad nod.

"Old Yeller," Sam started listing dog novels, "Where the Red Fern Grows; A Dog Named Kitty; I Am Legend…"

"The dog always dies..." Korrine shook her head with a sad smile.

* * *

**A/N: Korrine is also convinced that the Winchester family was cursed by a witch at some point, which is why their life is crap; or that when they broke all those mirrors fighting bloody Mary in season one is the cause of their bad luck.**


End file.
